thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Run
Home Run is the sixteenth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows The Warriors in Riverside, as they battle the Baseball Furies. Gangs * The Baseball Furies * The Cops (cutscene only) * The Rogues * The Warriors * Vagrants Summary *Ditch the Furies in the park. Story *Date: July 13, 1979 *Time: 3:09 am *Place: Riverside The Warriors are shown waiting at the 96th Street Station, although when the cops appear, The Warriors must split up in an attempt to escape from them. In the ensuing chaos, Mercy escapes, while Fox struggles with a police officer, falls to the tracks and is killed by an oncoming train. Vermin, Cochise and Rembrandt are able to escape from the cops by boarding a train heading to Union Square. Swan, Snow, Ajax and Cowboy attempt to escape from the cops by leaving the train station and coming out on the street in Riverside. However, there they encounter the Baseball Furies, who chase The Warriors into Riverside Park. In the park, Ajax briefly battles the Furies alone, although Swan and Snow soon arrive and aid Ajax and Cowboy in defeating the large group of Furies. The Warriors then attempt to make their way to the next train station, but they come across the Furies' leader Cobb in the Riverside Park Rotunda. The Warriors are able to overcome Cobb and the remaining Furies. After fighting, Ajax notices a lone woman in the park, while the others walk off. He becomes sexually aggressive towards her; however, the woman is actually revealed to be an undercover female police officer and he is arrested. Snow and Cowboy return to check on Ajax, but are powerless to do anything as he is placed into a police car. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Swan, Ajax P2-Snow, Cowboy *High Score: 2000 *Soldiers: 1 *Arenas: 1 (A) Hold down the L Trigger and just keep running. Think back to Soho. Once you go into the alley, press Y and A when the onscreen tells you to. (B) LOSE THOSE FURIES!! They're on you like stink on... never mind... they're just on you, and you have to lose them. When you fall down the bridge run up to the door and unlock it. Continue your run. © Just keep running! Get to the park! Now you play as Ajax. Kill all the Furies. (D) Now you're Swan again. Head to the Icon and help out Ajax! If this battle seems unfair, don't worry, the Furies will drop plenty of flash. Head to the Icon. Here you will face The Catcher. (E) BOSS BATTLE *Cobb Cobb is actually one of the easiest bosses to beat. Once the rest of the Furies are defeated, just unload on him and back up when he swings. Cobb can be hit with combos and, if you time them right, he can never attack. Script (Cut to Luther and the other Rogues at a gas station with Luther on a payphone.) Luther: All that's going on, eh? Right. Great. Great. Yeah. (Luther hangs up the payphone, shoves his way past by two Rogues talking, and makes it to Cropsy.) Cropsy: Well? Well? Luther: Some two-bit outfit almost got them, but they bopped their way past. We can make them at the 9th St. Station. The platform's probably crawling with cops. Cropsy: They're trying to rack up every gang in this town. Luther: Yeah, me and you included. Cropsy: So how come you're so happy about this? Luther: Because, I'm having a good time. (elbows Cropsy in the abdomen) Let's go! (Luther and The Rogues enter the Rogue mobile.) Riverside, 3:09 am, July 13, 1979 (Cut to 96th St. Station subway. The train carrying the Warriors has stopped with the Warriors waiting inside the train car to board the next train.) Vermin: How much longer we gotta wait? We might be here forever! I'm sick a' waitin' for trains! Swan: Vermin sit down and shut up! Vermin: Okay, okay! (Vermin heads back to his seat and sits down.) (The Warriors hear feet walking around outside their train car. The footsteps are of a cop walking along the side of the train. The cop peers inside the window of the train car where Fox and Mercy are sitting.) Swan: Go! (The Warriors exit the train car, separating in different directions.) Cop #1: Hey! Hold it right there! Fox: This way! Cop #1: Get back here! Cop #2: You heard 'em. Freeze! (A cop is chasing after Ajax up some stairs when Ajax stops midway and kicks him down the stairs. Ajax continues running up the stairs. Cochise, Vermin, and Rembrandt are running down a subway platform. Fox and Mercy head down some stairs to avoid being captured by the cops but a cop is right in front of Fox and tackles him to the ground.) Fox: Oh shit!! Oh you sonofa-''(to Mercy) RUN!! Just get outta here! (Fox and the cop wrestle each other on the ground. Mercy heads back up the stairs as a train is approaching the platform where Fox and the cop are fighting. The cop pushes Fox off him and onto the tracks of the oncoming train as the train rolls over Fox.) (Cut to Vermin, Cochise, and Rembrandt still running from the cops as they spot the train heading to Union Square.) 'Rembrandt:' We gotta go! 'Cochise:' Keep up! 'Vermin:' Union Square! Union Square! 'Rembrandt:' What about the others! (Vermin, Cochise, and Rembrandt board the train to Union Square as the cops catch up to them while the train pulls away from the station.) (Cut to Swan, Snow, Ajax, and Cowboy out on the streets of Riverside.) 'Ajax:' Where are they!? (The Warriors spot the Baseball Furies surrounding them, holding baseball bats.) 'Swan:' Maybe we better take off. 'Ajax:' Yeah, right. (Swan, Snow, Ajax, and Cowboy sprint down the streets of Riverside, trying to outrun the Furies, with the Furies catching up to them. Eventually, they make it down an alleyway with the Furies still chasing after them. They jump over fences in the alleyway and makes their way to a walkway around the apartment complexes. Then, they head down another alleyway and up some stairs that leads to a wooden walkway, where Swan falls through landing in a pen where more Baseball Furies are locked up in a cage.) 'Cowboy:' Come on, Swan! Make it! 'Swan:' I'll catch up with you later! (Swan heads up some stairs that leads to the rest of the Warriors, picks the lock, and escapes the pen. Swan then catches up with Snow, Ajax, and Cowboy after heading up more stairs and going down another alleyway and back onto the streets of Riverside.) 'Ajax:' Did we lose those fuckin' clowns or what? 'Swan:' Look. (Ajax turns around and spots more Baseball Furies heading straight towards them.) 'Ajax:' Holy shit. (Swan, Snow, Ajax, and Cowboy sprint away from the Furies, trying to head towards the park. They make their way down some stairs, over some park benches with the Furies still on their trail. Eventually, they run down some more stairs and make their way through Central Park.) 'Swan:' Snow, with me! (Swan and Snow head right while Ajax and Cowboy head left with the Furies still trailing after them.) 'Cowboy:' I can't make it! 'Ajax:' Good. I'm sick of runnin' from these wimps! (Ajax and Cowboy stop and fight off the Furies. Ajax manages to kick one of them and punch him out while one of the Furies manages to knock Cowboy out. Ajax and the other Furies turn around and face each other.) 'Ajax:' I'll shove that bat up your ass and turn you into a popsicle. (Ajax fights off the other Furies and wins.) 'Ajax:' Fuckin' A! (Ajax turns around and spots several other Baseball Furies heading towards him with baseball bats.) (Cut to Swan and Snow at the top of some stairs, overlooking the action, as more Baseball Furies head towards Ajax and Cowboy.) 'Snow:' These freaks are pissing me off! 'Swan:' Then let's do something about it. (Swan and Snow run down the stairs and catch up with Ajax and Cowboy as they join the fight against the Furies.) 'Swan:' We gotta help them take those freaks apart! (Swan, Snow, and Ajax bop through the Furies and win.) 'Swan' (picking up Cowboy):'' Come on Cowboy. Ajax: Shit, I figured they were wimps! (Swan, Snow, Ajax, and Cowboy head up some stairs that leads to a gated center. As the Warriors head through the gate, more Baseball Furies are placed around the center as a few Fury lieutenants surround Cobb, the Baseball Furies warlord carrying two baseball bats tied up into one.) (Swan, Snow, Ajax, and Cowboy wreck the Furies and take out Cobb in the process. Eventually, they continue marching through Central Park as Ajax spots a woman sitting on a park bench all alone while the other Warriors walk by.) Ajax: You feeling alright lady? You need a little help or something? Woman: Why don't you sit down? Keep me company? Ajax: Whatever you say lady. (Swan turns around and grabs Ajax's arm) Swan: ''We ain't got time for this right now. ''Cowboy: Come on, man. Snow: Yeah, there's plenty of women back home. Ajax (letting go of Swan's grip): Maybe all of you are just going faggot. (Ajax turns around and walks up towards the woman, sitting down next to her on the bench.) Woman: Ohhh, look at those muscles. I bet the chicks like all those muscles. You wanna show me how you play with the chicks? Ajax: Yeah, I'll show you how I play. (Ajax roughly plays with the woman on the bench.) Woman: Hey! Not so rough! Come on, we'll get it on. Ajax: ''You don't get it. I like it rough. (Ajax continues rough playing with the woman on the bench as the woman manages to place a handcuff Ajax on the park bench.) ''Woman: Your nights in the park are over for awhile honey. You're under arrest. Ajax: Hey, lady. Come on, lady. (The woman blows on a whistle, calling for the cops.) Woman: Kiss my ass. Ajax (still handcuffed to the bench): ''Hey! You can't do this to me! Let me out of this, you hear me?! (The cops pull up to the woman and Ajax. Ajax punches a cop across the face while the other cop dodges Ajax's back hand and puts Ajax on his knees with a baton to the abdomen.) ''Ajax: ''Fuckin' wimp. (Cut to Swan, Snow, and Cowboy further up ahead going up some stairs.) ''Snow: Hey. We better go back and look out for him. Cowboy: ''He's saved my ass lots a' times. I owe him. ''Swan: Okay. I'll go look for the others. (Swan continues climbing up the stairs while Snow and Cowboy head back to check on Ajax. When Snow and Cowboy arrive, they see Ajax being taken into custody by the cops.) Cop #1: Hey, whatta we got here huh... one of the tough guys from the Bronx? Cop #2: Yeah, he's tough, real tough. (Snow and Cowboy back out as Ajax gets put in the back seat of a cop car.) Trivia * This is the only time in the game that you'll be allowed to go through this part of Riverside, except the rotunda, which is available in Rumble Mode. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions